


Fallen Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Christine have a chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

Raoul is unsure what to do with Christine lately, the girl is... nervous, quiet and she flinches when people touch her. She seems oddly broken. Meg is the only one who can come close. Christine used to smile and shine like an angel, now she sits, stares blindly into space. She doesn't dance, she won't sing and she does her best not to react. She looks up at Meg as she comes closer. The two share a long look and Meg smiles softly, settling beside her friend. 

She can see that Christine is longing for someone to love her, to treat her like they used to. Raoul has always treated Christine as if she is a delicate porcelain doll. Meg doesn't. She is kind, yes, but determined. Raoul is giving up, Meg knows that even when Christine doesn't say it, when Raoul refuses to say it. Neither of them have come out of this unscathed and yet, as Christine turns to look, to smile, at Meg she feels almost blessed. Christine may be what people think is a fallen angel, but Meg still looks at her as if she is a shining angel.


End file.
